parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pestbusters
The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, go to the Golden Oak Library after a series of apparent paranormal activities, where they encounter Twittermites, but are frightened away when she transforms into a horrifying monster. After being expelled from school, due to almost destroying it are trying to get their cutie marks, the trio establish a paranormal extermination/investigations service known as "Pestbusters". They develop high-tech equipment capable of capturing pasts and open their business in their clubhouse. At the Carrossel Boutique, they capture their first monster (also getting their cutie marks) and deposit it in a specially built "containment unit" in the clubhouse. Paranormal activity then begins to increase all over Equestria. The Pestbusters become celebrities by containing it but are increasingly overworked and hire a fourth member, Babs Seed. The Pestbusters are called by Pipsqueak, whose apartment is haunted by a demonic spirit, Zuul, a chimera worshipped as a servant to Queen Chrysalis, the changeling god of destruction. Apple Bloom takes a particular interest in the case, and competes with Pip's neighbor, Twist, for his affection. As the Pestbusters investigate, Pipsqueak is possessed by Zuul, which declares itself the "Gatekeeper", and Twist by a similar chimera called Vinz Clortho, the "Keymaster". Both demons speak of the coming of the destructive Chrysalis, and the Pestbusters take steps to keep the two apart. Thereafter, the Pestbusters' office is visited by Fluttershy. She has the team arrested for operating unlicensed waste handlers and orders their pest containment system to be deactivated, causing an explosion that releases hundreds of captured monsters. Freed from the Pestbusters' custody, the escaped pests wreak havoc throughout Equestria while Vinz advances toward Pip's apartment. Their romantic encounter opens the gate and transforms them into chimeras. Consulting blueprints of Pip's apartment building, the Pestbusters learn that mad doctor and cult leader Starswirl the Bearded, claiming humanity was too sick to survive after Pony War I, designed the building as a gateway to summon the queen and bring about the end of the world. The Pestbusters are released from custody to combat the supernatural crisis, but after reaching the roof of Pip's building, they are unable to prevent the arrival of Queen Chrysalis, who initially appears as a woman. Briefly subdued by the team, Chrysalis disappears, but her voice echoes that the "destructor" will follow, taking a form chosen by the team. Sweetie Belle inadvertently recalls a memory from her first Nightmare Night, whereupon the destructor arrives in the form of a giant Rarity dressed as Stay Puft Marshmallow Mare and begins attacking the city. To defeat it, the team decides to reverse the polarity of the portal by crossing the energy streams of their twitbuster packs (which Scootaloo had warned them to never do) and fire them against the portal. The resulting explosion defeats The Marshmallow Mare, and frees Pipsqueak and Twist from their possessor demons. As thousands of Equestrians wipe themselves free of marshmallow goo, the Pestbusters are welcomed on the street as heroes. Category:Ghostbusters Category:Spongebob1129